


We Have It All

by sunnyskipper



Series: God/Immortal Dream [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), End of the World, Everyone is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyskipper/pseuds/sunnyskipper
Summary: "Don't you see, baby, we have it all."The years have come and gone as the "Dream Team" stuck together, they stayed by each other's side through many hardships, promising that nothing will ever change, and they all naively believed his lies. Now it's the end of the world, while not literally, it may as well be, with L'manberg destroyed for the final time and it's people have gone down with it, fighting until the very end.George should have seen this coming, but he was fooled, played like a puppet on strings, by his very own best friend, and now it's too late.( inspired by the song; We Have It All by Pim Stones )
Series: God/Immortal Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094921
Kudos: 19





	We Have It All

George remembers the day he met Dream so clearly, like it happened yesterday. But it's been years since the three of them became the "Dream Team". 

He met Sapnap first, George had just been paving his own life adventure as he left his home village, and happened to bump into Sapnap along the way, who saved him from a tough spot. They almost immediately hit it off afterwards, and it'd been a year or so before they encountered Dream, as well. He was mysterious right from the beginning, he wore a mask after all that hid his face, but there was simply something... peculiar about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

_The touch of his hands was as cold as his eyes._

While George hesitated to come close to the masked man known as "Dream", which was only even more suspicious, Sapnap didn't hesitate in the slightest, welcoming him with open arms into their little "duo". You can say George and Dream didn't quite get along at first, how he just appeared out of nowhere and now suddenly, he was best friends with Sapnap. While George attempted to keep his distance, that practically became impossible, and Dream constantly tried to gain his friendship. At first, it annoyed George, but he started to ease up as Dream begging him to be his friend became a running joke.

_So don't you tell me we weren't hypnotized._

Until it actually became true, and he hadn't even noticed it until Sapnap pointed out how close they'd gotten, though George refused to admit it, he and Dream really had gotten close. The three of them were hardly separated, they traveled the world together, although they had no real place to call home, that didn't matter, because they had each other and that became enough. 

They were convinced they had the world at their fingertips, but even as time flew by and the trio became inseparable, George couldn't shake off the weird feeling he received from Dream. He just seemed... odd, so to say, and he couldn't quite explain why, it couldn't just be the mask. Which, he started asking him to take off, and Dream would always immediately shut him down. It's one thing to be insecure, but they'd known each other for ages now, his facial features would hardly leave an impact on their friendship. But Dream used that against them, arguing that they didn't have to see his face if it didn't matter, and soon enough they stopped pressing him.

_He cut our thumbs and placed a feather in our hands. Told us we would see all our dreams and plans unfold._

George isn't sure how long he's known Dream for, a few years, but if you were to ask him to be more specific, his mind would go blank. It puzzled him why he couldn't remember the year, he doesn't have to know the exact date and such, but four, five years ago perhaps? It didn't make a lot of sense to him, but he eventually brushed it off and stopped questioning it. He simply forgot, that's all, but... Sapnap couldn't remember, either. 

Then, suddenly, it wasn't just the three of them anymore. Wilbur, Tommy and etc came up with the plan to create a definitive nation, L'manberg they decided on calling it. George and Sapnap saw no harm in it, but as they started seeking independence, Dream for some reason ruled against it, and... they followed his lead.

Then, the war began, and so, so many things happened and a few that George might regret. In the end, though, he and Sapnap stuck by Dream's side, it was them against the world, even when they teamed up against Schlatt, they weren't really on Wilbur's and everyone's side. They never were, and never will be, that's something George can be certain on. 

_Our hearts we have solved, for diamonds and gold._

But oh, oh boy did it all go downhil and George never could have predicted it. They'd only just gone through a war and everything, which he personally stayed out of, instead choosing to build his first ever home. He never needed one when it was just the three of them exploring the world, but the times have changed and while he was against it at first, he began getting used to the idea of L'manberg. He simply didn't want anymore wars, although he hardly even participated in the first one.

The first one, and unfortunately not the last.

If he were to go back in time now, perhaps he would do things differently. He was angry at Tommy for burning down his newly built house, even though it'd only been an accident; and he made that clear. However, even though it'd been George's house that burnt down, Dream took it upon himself to handle things to his own accord, and, he could have done it differently. There are so many things that could have been done differently, and they would have had another outcome instead of... what they ended up with.

And George didn't care, although he may have had... a little tinge of guilt for Tubbo exiling Tommy, his best friend, he convinced himself that it was Tommy's own fault, he acted recklessly and dug his own grave in the end. 

But he was just a kid, a child.

George had other things on his mind at the time, Dream... wasn't acting himself. Ever since L'manberg he'd change, and George couldn't help but fear the side of him that he and Sapnap never got to know before then. It came as a surprise, but Sapnap didn't comment on it, he wasn't around when George and Dream had moments where it was just the two of them, alone together. 

_There's glory ahead but our love will be forgotten._

Before, they would just ramble on about random things and talk, but... not anymore. Dream tried to do so when he sensed George's hesitance, but it wouldn't work. A wall had been built in between them, and it was just getting taller as time went on. He chose to keep silent on it, assuming their problems would just fix themselves and whatever going on between them would end, and return to the way things used to be. 

Oh, how naive he was to believe that. 

Things moved so quickly and as soon as he got his position as King, it was taken away. He hardly cared for it if he were being honest, but what he did care about, a lot, was how his and Dream's friendship was changing for the worst. They used to be so close, but now, it felt like Dream was a completely different person, and he didn't know which side of him was the truth. 

The side he knew personally; caring, aloof and reckless? Or a power hungry tyrant who seemingly, cared about nothing but Tommy's discs, which would only give him more power. He was turning into somebody George didn't recognize, and it ate away at him from the inside. Just who was Dream? Where did he come from; he refused to talk about his backstory, refusing to even give a hint on the smallest thing, they still hadn't even seen his face. 

"Just say you hate me."

At that moment, when those words fell from his mouth and his stomach boiled with frustration, he realized he hardly knew his so-called best friend at all. Instead, he'd been mindlessly following his lead, through the war, during everything, like a puppet on strings. Why had it taken him so long to notice? And because it'd been going on for so long, it absolutely tore him apart from the inside. He was lost.

_If my heart was still mine I would go to the bottom and apologize to you 'til the day it went rotten_

It surprised him how useless he felt afterwards, although Mexican L'manberg consisting of Quackity, Sapnap and Karl happily welcomed him with open arms and gave him a home, it... simply didn't feel right, like he didn't belong, but he kept silent. Surely Dream does care about him, he's only overreacting and... and they'll fix this, they can still fix this. 

Though when he bumped into Ghostbur for the first time, who greeted him like a friend, even though they were enemies on opposing sides. George wasn't too interested in talking with him, until Ghostbur asked him a... confusing question, to say the least, it caught George off guard and he swore he must have misheard. 

"Hey, George, you're close with Dream, right?"

"Yeah... why?"

He hesitated before speaking, appearing unsure, mumbling under his breath before clearing his throat and continuing. "I just... is he, is he human?"

It made no sense. Why would he ask such a thing? Wouldn't he know?

"Of... of course, what else would he be?" He responded, sure in his answer, though his pause in his sentence proved otherwise. There were other creatures asides from humans, Fundy is an anthropomorphic fox, and Ranboo... well, he's an Enderman mixed with whatever else, he isn't too keen on knowing, and there's also Techno who's an anthropomorphic pig. The vast majority of residents are human, including Dream, he's never questioned his... species before, not once.

But ever since Ghostbur's question, he couldn't get it out of his mind. He desperately wanted to get a sneak peek behind his mask, but the two of them had drifted so apart and even when they were "close", Dream made it clear that he wasn't planning on revealing his identity anytime soon, as if he had something to hide. But... being inhuman, no, that was just ridiculous to even suggest. Sure, he can act a bit weird and mysterious sometimes, but without a doubt, he's human, at least...

What else is he supposed to be?

So many more things played out, a raging conflict with Tommy still in exile, far, far away, only sometimes would George think back to him and wonder; "is it my fault?" But he tries to stray away from that thought, in fear of it being true, but of course it isn't. 

He became unsure of where he's supposed to belong, although his new place was with Mexican L'manberg, he found himself somewhere in between, or more so... nowhere. He couldn't figure out where he's supposed to go, what role he has to play, if any. Perhaps he doesn't have one, he'd always just been Dream's pawn, no more, no less. And it should have frustrated him, he should get emotional or anything, but instead he couldn't yell, couldn't cry, couldn't do anything but just accept the truth and wallow in it's dark thorns.

_But haven't you heard, hearts turn to dirt, along with the rest of your body, it's all claimed by the earth_

Quackity had this master plan involving Eret, and surprisingly it went quite well, almost exactly according to plan. Seeing Dream again as he confronted Quackity, it... George didn't know how to feel, but he was basically left in the background, Dream hardly addressed him at all and he should be glad at that. They were enemies now, right...? 

Right.

Quackity won the argument and Mexican L'manberg gained independence, getting a name change to El Rapids and from that point onwards, things started to get better. Or so, that's what George could only assume, oblivious to the brink of war on the verge of breaking out against L'manberg, he didn't know anything about what happened outside of his new nation and home until it was all too late. He should have paid more attention, but he never was good at participating in life-changing events, claiming he was too weak to really leave an impact. 

_It will fade and it will wither_

But, he really should have paid attention this time.

Because it wasn't only life-changing, while it brought utter destruction, breaking down L'manberg until there was barely anything left of the place people once called home, but their views became all twisted. He was oblivious to everything playing out, he unintentionally got caught up in the middle of it and there, he witnessed everything come to a devastating end. 

By none other than Dream and Techno, but in the end, only he, and one other man stood at the end of the world.

_But gold it will never_

George isn't quite sure how... he survived. Not only were multiple Withers set off, but Dream took down people left and right, a new death happening almost every second. It was absolute, deranged chaos and George could do nothing to stop it, he barely even knew what was going on when he walked right into it. 

"Dream!" He called out, witnessing his old, trusted friend destroy everything in his path mercilessly. He had started losing his sanity earlier, as Quackity stated; "he's pulling all the strings", and he had been for a while. But now, the restrictions once holding him back were released, and now, nothing could stop him, not even an entire nation who ended up turning against each other. 

_And hey baby, don't you know, diamonds are forever_

Just as he thought he'd gotten Dream's attention, a Wither set its sight on him, and if it weren't for Sapnap taking the hit instead, he wouldn't be alive right now. But hey, Sapnap would be. 

The war went on for, he doesn't know, half an hour or so until it all came to an end, and silence filled the land. Standing on his own, barely able to stand on his own two feet, lightly swaying side to side as he held onto his bleeding, numb arm and blood running down his face, he could see nobody else. L'manberg had tumbled down, nothing remained but ruins, and everyone, literally everyone... had fallen along with it. 

He searched the leveled land for someone, anyone. He narrowly avoided the holes in the ground that could easily swallow him whole, and that'd be the end of him. The Withers weren't all defeated, but those that remained had gone elsewhere, since there was no one left to defeat. 

With that in mind, George almost collapsed to his knees as tears filled his eyes, believeing that he truly was the last one left standing. Why him, of all people? Why can't it be anyone else, who has to stand here and suffer, looking out upon the destroyed nation, most buildings were completely gone, not even a single block left. There were also a few fires around, just mere moments ago it felt like, almost the entire nation had been lit aflame.

He was bound to follow them, he'd taken far too many hits, he could already feel himself slowly disapearing. He didn't even try to stop the bleeding, though he struggled to proceed, he did so anyways, although there was nothing left to find. He was all alone.

"D-Dream?" Or so, that's what he believed. It might be a hallucination, he's losing a lot of blood, but in the distance he can see a familiar figure, that green hoodie, and as he turns his head, he can see his half-broken mask, revealing just a little bit of his face. It's him, it's actually him; if anyone was to push through this, it had to be Dream. 

_Hear me, can you hear me, I am calling out to you for the last time_

He must have heard him, because he slowly turned in his direction, and then his eyes landed on him and his eyes widened. "George? You're alive? You're..." he trailed off, seemingly speechless.

George pushed through the pain and the numbness to run to his side, heart swelling with relief as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "Dre─" but before he could make it, his legs gave in, and he fell to the broken, cobblestone floor. It was so cold... he tried to push himself back up, but choked back a curse as pain shot up his arm, and he fell back down, face smacking against the rough flooring. One arm was most definitely broken and he'd lost all feeling, and his other appeared to be gravely injured as well. As for his legs, it may just be from exhaustion or blood loss, but he can hardly move them.

It's getting increasingly hard to breathe, taking slow, shallow breaths as he lays on his stomach, unable to move. He could only hear his own heart beating and breathing, it was... surprisingly peaceful as everything else was silent, not a single other sound. 

"George!" 

_Our hearts we have sold, for diamonds and gold_

Strong arms lifted him fron the ground, and his vision began to blur. He weakly lifted his head and stared up at Dream, his mask was cracked, and at long last, George could see a small half of his face. He reached out his hand, flinching from the pain, but managed to take off the rest of his mask and it clattered to the ground. His face was covered in deep, old scars, but his eyes... were like nothing he had seen before, so green, and beautiful. 

He cracked a smile, and forced out a strained chuckle. "Why didn't you show me your face earlier?" You could say it's his final, dying wish.

"No, George, you, you..." Dream couldn't get the words out, tears filling his eyes, George swears this is the first ever time he's seen him this emotional. So he does care about him, after all...

Carrying George in his arms, Dream fell to his knees and held him close as tears fell from his eyes. "You're going to be okay, George, it's going to be okay," he assured, digging into his pockets for potions, but to his horror, they were all empty. "No, no no no..." 

_But hey baby, take a look, we have it all_

"H-hey," George's weak voice broke him out of his thoughts. His eyes half-lidded, his chest was barely rising with each silent, agonisingly slow breath which only grew weaker and slower. "It's... I... why did you..." he desperately wanted to ask why, why he did all of this, did anything actually mean anything to him? He had no reason to do this, other than gaining power and causing havoc. In the end, it led to the end of a world; their world, and in his last moments, he wanted to know if it was all worth it. All the deaths, including his... what did he try to gain, and has he gotten it?

But he couldn't speak, his breath hitched and for a moment he thought that breath would be his last, his life flashed before his eyes and in a matter of seconds, most likely, it'll stop. 

"Don't, don't speak," Dream said, pulling him closer, he stumbled to his feet. "I, I can find something, you'll be fine," he assured, but as he looked around, he realized what had been done. There was absolutely nothing left, far, far worse than how Wilbur left it. Everything and everyone had been destroyed, and the only thing left were the two of them, soon to be one.

His attention shifted back to George as he coughed, and coughed until blood came out, and his body began to tremble as his breaths became slower, one, two... "G-George?"

Zero. 

"N-no, George, hang in there, you aren't dying! You can't die!" Dream yelled, shaking him, but there was no reaction. 

Thunder roared, and it started to rain over a dead land that once bloomed so gorgeously, but it'd been reduced to shambles and blood. "George... come on, please..." he begged, tears rolling down his face that dropped onto George's cheek, but he didn't move, didn't speak. He laid in his arms, motionless. "George..."

He collapsed to his knees, and his arms began to shake, tightening his grip on George's frail, broken body. He raised his head to the sky, and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Can you hear me, up there? Please, forgive me! I messed up, I, I," his voice broke, as he looked down at George, and held him to his chest. "I messed up! Please, give me a second chance! Let me repeat this, let me do things differently!" 

_Hear me, can you hear me, I am begging for you for the last time_

"Listen to me, goddammit! Give me a second chance, let me start over!" He begged, screaming at the cloudly, dark sky as lightning struck and rain continued to pour down on him, extinguishing the wild flames eating at the remains. "Please, hear me... start over, I'm begging you..." he sobbed, his voice barely above a whisper, he wrapped his arms around George tighter.

As Dream coddled George and sobbed, his cries echoing across the fallen land, a bright light began consuming the world. Everything became enveloped in a blinding light, swallowing everything in its path and lastly, reaching Dream, who's body began to glow and his eyes turned pure white. 

"Restart DreamSMP."

**Author's Note:**

> Since this version is from George's perspective, there will be another version published that tells everything from Dream's perspective.


End file.
